June 3
1800s 1900s *1902 - St. Louis Cardinals pitcher Mike O'Neill hit the first pinch grand slam ever in the majors, against the Boston Beaneaters. He also became the first pitcher in the National League to hit a grand slam in the 20th century. *1907 - Stoney McGlynn of the St. Louis Cardinals pitched both games in a doubleheader against the Cincinnati Reds, winning a 1–0 five-hitter in the opener. The Reds won the nitecap, 5–1. 1910s *1911 - Chicago Cubs slugger Frank Schulte hit a grand slam off Rube Marquard to beat the New York Giants, 8–4. Schulte will slam four this season, a record tied by Babe Ruth in 1919 and topped by Ernie Banks' five in 1955. *1918 - Dutch Leonard of the Boston Red Sox pitched his career-second no-hitter, beating the Detroit Tigers 5–0. 1920s 1930s *1932 - Lou Gehrig hit four consecutive home runs and narrowly missed a fifth, and Tony Lazzeri hit for the cycle as the Yankees beat the Philadelphia Athletics 20–13. The Yankees set a major league record for total bases with 50 and both teams set a still-standing record for extra bases with 41. 1940s 1950s *1952 - In a blockbuster trade, the Boston Red Sox send Walt Dropo, Don Lenhardt, Johnny Pesky, Fred Hatfield and Bill Wight to Detroit for George Kell, Hoot Evers, Dizzy Trout and Johnny Lipon. 1960s 1970s *1971 Ken Holtzman of the Chicago Cubs pitched his career-second no-hitter, defeating the Cincinnati Reds 1–0. *1978 - Davey Johnson became the first major leaguer to hit two pinch-hit grand slams in a season as the Phillies beat the Dodgers 5–1. 1980s 1990s *1995 - Pedro Martínez of the Montreal Expos pitched nine perfect innings against San Diego before giving up a leadoff double to Bip Roberts in the 10th inning of the Expos' 1–0 win. Martinez became the second pitcher in history, after Harvey Haddix, to have a perfect game broken up in extra innings. 2000s *2003: **Sammy Sosa was ejected in the first inning of Cubs' 3–2 victory over Tampa Bay after umpires found cork in his shattered bat. **New York Yankees shortstop Derek Jeter is named the 11th captain in club history. *2004 - At Turner Field, the 45-year old Julio Franco hit a home run with the bases loaded in the first inning, to became the oldest player in major league history to hit a grand slam as the Braves beat the Phillies, 8–4. *2006 - In a long day at Shea Stadium, rookie catcher Eliézer Alfonzo hit a two-run home run for his first major league hit, helping the San Francisco Giants to a 6–4 victory over the New York Mets in the first game of a doubleheader, which ended after three hours, 12 minutes. In the second game, already delayed 2 1/2 hours by rain, the Mets won 3–2, in the bottom of the 11th inning, when Lastings Milledge scored the winning run on a short sacrifice fly by Chris Woodward. The twin bill ended close to 11 p.m. ET. Births *1895 - Johnny Bassler, catcher (d. 1979) *1934 - Jim Gentile, All-Star infielder *1942 - Duane Josephson, All-Star catcher (d. 1997) *1960 - Barry Lyons, catcher *1960 - Steve Lyons, infielder *1964 - Nelson Liriano, infielder *1971 - Carl Everett. All-Star outfielder *1972 - Bryan Rekar, pitcher *1973 - Robert Machado, catcher *1964 - Travis Hafner, infielder *1975 - José Molina, catcher *1978 - Juan Rivera, outfielder Deaths *1936 - Billy Shindle, infielder (b. 1860) *1941 - Andy Cooper, Hall of Fame Negro League player (b. 1898) *1956 - Roxy Walters, catcher (b. 1892) *1970 - Jakie May, pitcher (b. 1895) *1978 - Marv Rickert, outfielder (b. 1921)